


A Stealth Cuddle

by LittleFoxx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I Ship It, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sokka (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: Sokka wants to surprise Zuko and it's just a mess of cute fluff to rot teeth. Enjoy.





	A Stealth Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this on my phone and goddamn it I can't tag this properly until I get my laptop working again so....sorry for the shitty tags I hope I did this ship proud!

He was a master of stealth and surprise, no one would see nor hear him as he crept towards his targets tent. Though he was unarmed, he was not without a weapon and that thought alone excited him because he knew the look on his targets face would be worth it, even with the first fall out after.

As he crept closer to the tent, he was unaware that the target was still awake themselves, just lying in the darkness and silence, remembering their Uncle and how he taught them to be calm and focused, that the nights stillness would help.

Hearing soft movement they froze and kept their breath even and deep, an illusion of sleep, as they placed a hand on the hilt of one of their swords ready to strike the person approaching their tent.   
Seconds ticked by and still they laid in wait until the tent flaps opened and they they were on their feet, sword at the neck of the intruder.

The intruder however, was so shocked that their target was not asleep hi let out an unmanly scream until a hand was clamped over his mouth.  
"Sokka! What are you doing?" Zuko hissed, glaring at the terrified watertribe boy.  
"I wanted to surprise you not get killed by you!" He pouted in reply.  
With a sigh, Zuko relaxed and lowered the sword heading back to his bed laying the sword beside it.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"I want you..." Sokka whispered in his ear. He'd crept up behind Zuko and wrapped his arms around his waist. Zuko couldn't help the smile on his face as he turned around and looked down at the watertribe hunter, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Well now you've got me."

The two boys grinned at each other before leaning for a gentle kiss and just holding each other in a warm hug. Eventually they settled down together, still holding each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
